The Sea and The Wind
by FireFlyxxx
Summary: A/U, A mermaid and the daughter of Poseidon, Michiru is captivated by the beautiful human beyond the shore. But love between mermaids and humans is forbidden and the consequences severe. Yuri, and later on sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

The waves were getting pretty strong. "The tide must be coming" Michiru thought to herself. She swam a little more purposefully, yet still taking the time to admire the scenery beneath her. The coral reefs, the schools of fish saying hello; to which she would give a friendly nod to; the seaweed moving with the current. The ocean was her home and she loved every part of it. It was getting a little darker as dusk approached. She quickened her pace, she wanted to get to her destination before the sun set. She came close to shore and broke the surface. Pulling herself onto a large rock, she sat down, the scales on her tail reflecting a show of light onto the sand in mesmerizing beauty. Seagulls cawed in the distance and the tide splashed over her head sweeping into shore with a power that would have sent a human under effortlessly. Not a mermaid like Michiru. Not a graceful amphibian of the sea. And certainly not a princess, daughter of Poseiden. She sighed contentedly.

Admiring all around her, she looked to the right and watched in the far distance the boats docking for the end of the day. Her father and sisters hated the humans, catching their people and eating them for dinner. How rude and barbaric, they thought, what if we did the same to them? Luring them in with our song and catching them to feast on, they wouldn't think to highly of us now would they? The irony was many the legends that mermaids did just that. Perhaps not the eating them part, literally at least, but to lure them under, feed on their souls, use them for sex, then leave them to die. Fisherman had long referred to mermaids as "dangerous sirens of the sea" and legends warned them not to head to far out after dark lest they be captured.

In truth it mattered not what time of day they came near, if a mermaid truly wanted to she could call anyone in with her song and they would be helpless. Not that it mattered, most mermaids lacked the desire to do such a thing, the few times it had happened in the past few hundred years it was mostly the curiosity of how powerful their song was to a human, or innocent desire to be with one ending badly, as humans can't breathe underwater forever, even with a powerful mermaid charm. They were creatures of the land as merfolk were creatures of the sea. To defy nature long enough would have dire consequences for either, her father would warn her as a young girl.

Michiru came here every night. The atmosphere put her at ease and she would curiously watch the silly humans in the distance to learn more about them. They seemed so strange in some ways, and yet similar to the merfolk. She looked down and saw a lobster on her tail. She giggled. "Yes, I suppose I should head back soon. I'll catch up with you, I want to stay a little longer" The lobster crawled of her tail back into the sea and swam away.

She looked up at the shore and saw a boy walking across it. She froze. Michiru was a fair distance from the shore, but if she was seen there would be dire consequences. Humans had long discounted the merfolk's existence as legend, mostly because her father had forbayed anyone of Mer decent from approaching a thousand feet from the shore long ago, eons before her or this boy's time. Not that Michiru cared to listen to her father's law, Nobody ever learned anything without exploring she would think to herself.

She slipped off then ducked behind the rock, her head peeking out ever so slightly so she could still see the human. She should have swam as deep and far as quickly as she possibly could she thought. But she was intrigued. She had never seen a human this close before and couldn't peel herself away. She stared in awe and wonder.

A voice called over the distance "Haruka, what the hell are you doing all the way out there? Your brother and I are heading back to town, if you want a ride I suggest you get your ass back here" "In a minute, I'm coming" Haruka called back. "Haruka.." Michiru whispered to herself. Haruka looked over the ocean. Michiru froze and held her breath, hoping beyond hope the handsome lanky boy hadn't seen or heard her, she could only imagine the punishment her father would give her.

But her fear was unfounded, Haruka turned and ran back to the docks. The sun was setting onto the ocean as Haruka grew further and further from Michiru. She sighed dreamily. Once there was no one in her sight any longer, she swam home as quickly as she could.

Once she reached the palace cave, her father swam out from her crowded sisters. "Where were you Michiru? I was worried sick, you are my youngest daughter, Only 16, a baby!" He punctuated the end and her sisters murmered in agreement behind him "So many things can happen to you in the vast ocean, many of your sisters have been eaten by unfriendly sharks or been caught in a typhoon beyond my power" His eyes grew mistly and his expression pained, "Lest we ever forget Utena… " Michiru bit her lip and ran her fingers through her wavy hair. She knew all too well the story of her sister Utena.

Young and naïve at 14, even younger than Michiru, Utena was similarly as curious as Michiru. She was swimming through the ocean beyond the kingdom's border when a very large box jellyfish with a vendetta against her father attacked. She swam as far away as she could until she reached a far away shore. There she saw a human girl her age. Exotic and beautiful with long wavy purple hair, she was enthralled. She swam back often, and though cautious her father and older sisters thought it cute her innocent crush on the human girl, and saw no danger as even if the girl did tell, no one would believe a 14 year old girl claiming to have met a mermaid. They became best of friends. Eventually though, nature showed it's ugly side. Natural sexual attraction gave way to the uncontrollable urge, the Siren Song. Utena called her into the sea. When the humans found of her existence through searching for their missing child, they killed her brutally despite the cries of her lover. War raged as the Merfolk and Fish grieved the loss of their sweet and innocent tomboyish princess. Rightfully disgusted at the humans, they wanted them to suffer as they had. It only ended when an agreement was made. One Michiru had never agreed with when told the story of so long ago. Utena's lover was sacrificed and killed by the sea people in return for the human's safety.

And her father made the law about Merfolk nearing the shore to prevent another tradgedy, as well as in anger at the loss of his beloved youngest daughter. A position which Michiru now held the burden of. Teary at remembering the story of her deceased sister she never had the chance to meet, Michiru cried out to her father "I would never end up like Utena, I'm smarter than that" She swam away angrily to her room. Though nobody would dare speak ill of her sister, in front of Poseiden especially, the older of her sisters would sometimes reminisce lovingly of her, and of her trademark intelligence level. "A lovable idiot" they would say, tears in their eyes "The most lovable and painfully stupid" laughing still, pain in her eyes, her sister had told her "She asked me if the Trident was our brother" "When she was young?" Michiru remembered giggling "No, it was a few days before her passing" she spoke softly

Michiru buried her face into her pillow, sad at remembering the story that haunted her as a child. But also remembering the cute boy who was so close to her earlier. "I'm not like her, I wouldn't talk to him or even let myself be seen. I wouldn't reveal myself to a human" she thought to herself. She flicked her tail as she remembered the pretty boy's name "Haruka..." she said out loud, the giggled and flipped over onto her back

As the day broke, She left the palace as soon as she was awake and ready. "What's the rush darling" her father called out with a boisterous laugh. Michiru laughed nervously, "No, just going to meet a friend" One her sisters smirked and retorted "A friend huh, to wake the princess of slumber this early, he must be quite the charmer" Michiru responded evenly "It's not like that" before turning and swimming away, unwilling to wait longer before darting out. Poseiden laughed once more, "She is around that age isn't she?"

Michiru had never made it to the shore this fast before. She panted as she pulled herself onto the rock. She knew her chances of seeing Haruka were slim, but she didn't care. She just wanted desperately to see him again. Luck appeared to be on her side however. He walked across the beach and sat at the edge of the water wind blowing his dirty blond hair back. Michiru was so close she held her breath to keep from being heard, which was easy, breathing above water was simply habit, as long as her tail was underwater she could breathe with her gills. Haruka smiled as the wind blew harder, and leaned back on his hands. In that position Michiru could make out something she couldn't before. Breasts . She gasped.

Haruka opened her eyes and turned quickly behind her to see who was there. When nobody was to be found, she looked out at the sea. She made out aqua hair just above the surface. "Who's there" Haruka called out uncertainly Michiru lifted her face above water, terrified. "How long have you been there?" Haruka called, smiling coyly and not sounding disturbed in the least. Michiru reaslized she must've thought she was human. She tried to play cool. "Ah, not long" She giggled nervously and clung to the rock. "You must've been there for a while, and in this strong current too. I've never met a pretty girl that strong" Michiru felt the blood rush to her face. Haruka continued "Come in, I was just about to have lunch, I have extra if you're hungry" She smiled warmly towards Michiru. "Umm.." Michiru had no idea what to do. She was as good as caught.

"How good are you at keeping secrets?" She couldn't believe what she was doing "Uh, what, why would you ask that?" Haruka looked confusedly at her "If you saw something you wouldn't believe, would you tell?" Michiru asked, her heart pounding hard in her chest. "I suppose it would depend on the circumstance" Haruka answered thoughtfully.

Michiru swam ever so slowly to the shore, looking down. When she reached the edge she looked up at Haruka and smiled nervously before allowing her tail to rise above the water. Haruka froze, her eyes wide, stunned. "The rumors are true" she breathed "the crazy old fisherman was right, the sirens do exist and show up to lure you to the sea" "No!" Michiru cried "I would never do that, I just wanted to see you again, I would never use the song on you!" Tears streamed down her face, looking down Haruka tentatively crouched to her knees, before wiping the tears from her face "You don't look like an evil seductress, you're too cute and innocent looking" Haruka smiled "I guess maybe you aren't all like that" Michiru looked up at Haruka "None of us are, we only use the song when we're in love, it's a mating ritual, but it's too powerful to use on humans, they become hypnotized" Michiru looked down again "Nobody is trying to hurt anyone. But then humans got scared and started attacking us for no reason, one of my sisters was even killed simply for an innocent first love" Haruka looked at Michiru "It was over a hundred years ago anyone claimed to see a mermaid, how old are you?" Haruka looked in amazement "I'm only 16" Michiru replied "But some of my sisters were alive then, we live for a very long time, especially royalty like me" She looked at the mirror in her bag "Our powers keep us eternal"

Haruka had edged in closer, fascinated and enthralled with the beautiful creature and the fascinating details of her kind. She was an inch from MIchiru's face, and whispered "Tell me more" Michiru blushed again "Only if you tell me about humans" Haruka looked in surpise at her "You don't know about humans?" before Michiru could respond Haruka spoke again "Well it's not like you could grow legs and come talk to us or anything" She laughed at her own humor then stopped abruptly "wait, can you?" Michiru laughed this time "No, I don't think it works like that"


	2. Chapter 2

Michiru swam to her seat at the dining room table. Still remembering earlier in the day when she'd seen Haruka. They became something close to best friends in the short time they'd known each other. She told Michiru all the little details of human life. It was much different than what merfolk gossiped about, mostly from the advancement of humanity. Things tended to change within a century. They had things like computers and phones. They drove things called cars. That's what Haruka wanted to do when she grew up. Drive cars really fast for a living, racing in them. Michiru didn't quite understand how one could have a job doing something like driving a car in races. Merfolk and fish had jobs that benefited the kingdom or fulfilled a need. Haruka told her it was for entertainment. "Like a court jester?" Michiru asked confused. Haruka smiled and shook her head. "Everything is so ancient down there, Kings and jesters, no technology" Michiru rested her head upon Haruka's shoulder "We don't need technology, we have magic" She giggled as if that was obvious "Magic? It's real? Well I guess if mermaids are real why not magic" Haruka had a reflective expression on her face "Humans used to too, but you lost it" Michiru added. Haruka looked down at Michiru "You're so fascinating"

Michiru was smiling into her seaweed salad thinking of Haruka's playful smile, when her trance was broken "Michi! I've asked you like three times now, me and Mari are going into town shopping tomorrow, want to come?" Michiru looked up and saw her sister looking hopefully at her. "Um, sorry I made plans already, maybe another time?" Her sister's face dropped "Again? Seriously Michi, you shouldn't just drop everything in your life the second you get a boyfriend. We could go out and help you pick out a cute top for a date or something, and then maybe you could, I dunno, tell us who the hell he is" Michiru grumbled "You too Akko? Why does everyone thing I have a boyfriend, I just made a new friend" She jabbed at her seaweed in annoyance. Michiru didn't know what she felt for Haruka, and it made her uncomfortable to think about. "Alright girls, no need to argue" her father interrupted. "But I would like to meet this friend you've been spending so much time with" Poseidon added smiling "Invite him to dinner" Michiru felt her heart stop momentarily, though she maintained her composure on the outside. Haruka was a human, she needed to be more careful about this. "My friend is a girl, and that's too intimidating. You always scare my friends daddy" He jested "I do not, I've been nothing but kind and hospitable to the few friends you've brought home over the years" Akko spoke up again, "Oooh Michi I didn't know you swam that way" She smirked and Michiru felt blood rush to her face. It was harder to take from Akko, one of her sisters who did in fact 'swim that way'. "I do not! I told you she was just my friend" She was getting flustered. She picked up her plate and got up from the table. "I'm finished" Her father and sisters all looked around at each other as she left.

Sitting on her window ledge, she thought about the cell phones Haruka had told her about, and wished she had one so she could talk to her, so she would comfort her. Why? She thought to herself. Why does she have to be so captivating? She sighed against the window as she heard a knock on her door "Hey, can I come in?" Michiru crossed her arms. "Whatever, Akko" She swam in and sat next to Michiru. "I'm sorry, I was just teasing, I didn't mean to make you upset" Michiru softened a bit. "It's fine" Michiru looked down at her hands nervously. "Whatever kind of relationship you and your friend have, I'd like to meet her. Maybe we can all go out shopping sometime" Akko was already getting excited, her cheerful personality showing. "I don't think she likes shopping" Michiru giggled "she's not very girly at all" Akko smiled but didn't say a word "You're girlier than me, and I like shopping more than you do" Akko looked serious again "You can't predict how people are based off the surface Michi, you'll never know what someone has to think about something until you ask them. Sometimes you won't even know things about yourself until the situation arises" Michiru looked over at her wide eyed. Akko was the youngest after her, but sometimes her maturity really shined through despite her cheerful simple demeanor. "Akko?" "Yes?" she waited until Michiru spoke again. "I thought she was a boy when I first met her, and I thought she was handsome, is that strange?" Akko giggled "Who's to say what's strange and not. Just come talk to me if you have any questions about anything at all. I'm always here for you, no matter what" She hugged her sister tightly "Promise?" "Yeah" Michiru said softly

Michiru found her at the shore, the same place as always. "Haruka!" she called out. Haruka waved and smiled at her. She felt like dolphins were doing flips in her stomach. "Wait here for a second, I'll be right back" Michiru watched in confusion as she ran to the dock and came back to her in a rowboat. "Nobody will notice if this is gone. I have somewhere to show you" She smiled warmly at her. Michiru felt the heat rush to her face as she looked at Haruka's. "Show me the way then" they headed off and traveled in a pleasant silence.

They reached a cave with over a dozen willow trees surrounding the outside, covering the entrance while still letting light shine through. It was massive, while at the same time feeling cosy and intimate. "It's so beautiful" She whispered in awe. "I thought you would like it" Haruka was blushing now too. Trying to still maintain her cool appearance, she recovered quickly. They went into the cave together. "Now we won't have to worry about anyone seeing you" Michiru was holding onto the side of the boat. As they stopped, Haruka gently brushed Michiru's hair behind her ear, sliding her hand down to hold her neck and brush her thumb over Michiru's cheekbone. Her hand was cold against Michiru's flushed face. Michiru rested her head to one side of the boat. "What do you think of me?" she said in a small voice. "I think you're the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on" Haruka whispered sweetly. Michiru felt her heartbeat quicken and beat harder. Leaning down, Haruka's face was only an inch from Michiru's. Both were breathing heavily. "What about me?" She replied in a husky voice. Michiru put her hand on top of Haruka's, deciding to lose herself in the moment and say what she felt in her heart "You're so handsome and captivating, you're all I ever think about, all I ever dream about anymore" And with that Haruka pulled Michiru's face into hers and kissed her. Michiru took her arms of the boat and wrapped them around Haruka's neck and weaved her fingers into her hair.

Haruka broke for air. It was getting dark outside. Gently kissing her lips once more softly, before Michiru spoke. "Would you like to see magic?" Haruka smiled and nodded her head. Michiru pulled the mirror from her bag, and then spoke into her reflection in a language Haruka couldn't understand. She turned it away from herself and held it above her. All of the rocks in the cave began to glow a light blue. Haruka looked all around her in astonishment. "That's amazing!" Michiru looked up at her, giggling at her excitement. "Come in with me" She smiled coyly. Haruka chuckled "No way, the water in here is freezing, and I do have to get myself home you know. It'll be an awkward bus ride home if I'm soaked" "What's a bus?" Michiru questioned "Just a big car that drives everyone around town, you pay then you stop where you need to. My baby is tied up at the garage" She sighed as if this made her sad, and Michiru shook her head, wondering how a non-sentient piece of metal could evoke such emotion. "Why do you want me to get in anyway?" She teased. Michiru thought for a moment. She didn't quite know why herself. "Why don't you get up here?" More teasing, but she motioned for Michiru to come closer. Michiru was still confused about why she'd asked her to jump in with her. She was feeling a little dazed and out of it. "It's dark now though, daddy's going to be mad if I'm not home soon" Haruka looked disappointed, but looked out of the cave and saw how dark it was. "I can't believe I didn't notice" she looked shocked "We should head back right away" Michiru nodded, then she added "Let's meet here again. It'll be our place"


	3. Chapter 3

Haruka sat in the driver's seat of her car. It was parked to overlook the ocean's bay. It was difficult having a girlfriend with no way of communication to tell her when she'd come and meet her. Having a cell phone or computer would be kind of hard on account of her living underwater. But she always came out to see her around this time of day, just around noon. Haruka was a senior in high school, and she was spending her last semester in a co-op at a mechanic's shop. Really flexible hours. Tons of time to see Michiru whenever she came by.

But she knew that wouldn't last forever. Once she graduated, she'd either have to go to college or get a job. She would have to start living "a practical life" as her mother phrased it. She would have to pay bills and earn a living and start being responsible. None of that came naturally to her. She was free like the wind and the thought of being held down to a mundane life, or anything at all, made her feel trapped and smothered.

Then why was she so devoted to Michiru? This was the closest she'd ever been with anyone. She had no friends, only acquaintances. She'd never really dated anyone. She was known for being flirtatious and crossing the line, but that was where it stopped. She couldn't let anyone get a hold of her, she had to be free. But this mysterious creature of the sea had her firmly in her grasp. She couldn't run away if she tried. It was as if she was under a spell. How could she turn away now when she had something so special? Michiru was magical, in more way than one.

She sighed wistfully. Michiru was taking longer than usual, she hoped she was okay. She wasn't really supposed to be seeing her. Something about not being allowed around humans. Haruka could understand the thought behind it, but did all the sea creatures really think every last human was out to get them? That was a more than a little ridiculous, bordering on mass paranoia.

Before she could get too worried, she spotted Michiru's sea green hair against the boulder where she always waited for her. Haruka swiftly got out of her car, making an effort to not look too eager. Maintaining her cool persona. Michiru beamed from where she could see her and swam up to meet her at the boat.

Haruka rowed to their cave with Michiru swimming beside her. "I'm sorry if I kept you waiting, I got caught up talking with my father" Haruka nodded nonchalantly "It's no problem. Was he giving you a hard time about going out again?" Michiru looked down to the water "A little bit. He's worried that I'm keeping secrets. He wants to know where I go and who I spend time with" She bit her lip "And I really want to tell him, I want to tell everyone. I love you and I want them to know, but they'd never accept it"

Haruka stopped rowing and looked sincerely at her girlfriend's face "Maybe they would. You'll never know unless you say something" Michiru quickly shook her head "You don't understand Ruka, they hate humans. They'll go after you. They would never accept us, not after…" Haruka took Michiru's hand "After what?"

Michiru wouldn't look Haruka in the eyes, it worried her "It's a story I don't want to share right now. Perhaps another time" There was a moment of silence between them "If that's what you want" Haruka gently put her hand under Michiru's chin and tilted her face up to hers "Please just don't keep all of these things a secret from me forever. It's not fair of you to escape to your own world without me" She kissed her softly. Michiru nodded "I will, just not right now"

As they entered the cave Michiru swam up ahead. She had cheered up along the way there. Haruka was always fascinated at how quickly Michiru could contain her emotions. Haruka herself was far too passionate to do something like that. Michiru called out to her "I just thought of something" Haruka turned her head to answer "What?" Michiru giggled as she responded "We should go in deeper, I think it's nicer back there. I can light it up" Haruka shrugged her shoulders "Okay, lead the way"

It was always really pretty whenever Michiru lit up the rocks. In the distance Haruka could hear the faint sound of water running. Beginning to feel curious, Haruka picked up the pace. Michiru swam faster to keep up, with a smirk on her face.

There was a waterfall. A really cool, huge waterfall. With the rocks lit up and the waterfall in the background, it looked so romantic. Haruka turned to look at Michiru. She looked so beautiful when she smiled. Haruka swallowed.

She rowed the boat over to the rocks near the waterfall, and climbed out to sit on one. It was pretty smooth, probably worn down from the water. But it was barely wet. Michiru followed and rested her arms against the rock where Haruka sat. "Isn't it pretty?" Michiru asked. Haruka nodded slowly, still looking around her. "I knew you'd love it" She whispered sweetly. She held her hand over Haruka's and rested her head down on the rock, looking up through her eyelashes at her.

"Why don't you come up here?" Haruka whispered back, much more huskily. Shakily, Michiru tried to climb up onto the rock, which was difficult without any legs. Haruka pulled her up. She was _very _heavy, much more than Haruka herself, but she was able to lift her, she did pride herself on her strength. They sat side by side. Michiru was having difficulty balancing herself to sit upright above water without slipping. Haruka put an arm around her waist and let her lean against her.

Most of the weight must've been in her tail because she didn't seem very heavy at all now. Haruka slid her hand along Michiru's side, moving to slide up her torso and graze her breast. Slowly, Haruka wrapped one arm all the way around Michiru's waist to support her, while the other lifted her seaweed top over her head. They began to kiss tenderly while Haruka held her left breast in her hand, lightly moving her palm around to feel Michiru's hard nipple move against her.

Both began to breathe heavily, the kiss becoming more passionate. Michiru laid onto her back and Haruka climbed on top of her, moving her mouth to Michiru's breasts. She didn't really know what she was doing. She'd never had sex with a human girl let alone a mermaid. But her natural instincts were telling her what to do just fine. As she sucked gently, Michiru moaned. In response Haruka sucked harder, driven to make her make that sound again.

Michiru noticed the way Haruka was moving against her, and pulled herself up around Haruka's neck. Abruptly, she touched her between the legs, which startled Haruka enough to make her jump slightly. "Is that what humans like?" Michiru asked inquisitively "Something to do with this area?" Face red, Haruka nodded "Yeah" If she was trying to look cool before, she certainly wasn't achieving it now. Without a beat, Michiru pulled her jeans and boyshorts off in one swift motion, the pushed her back against the rock. Now Haruka was sitting with her back to another rock and her knees to her chest. Confidently, Michiru pushed her legs apart to explore. She was feeling a little bit like a ragdoll at this point, but a pretty content one.

Michiru looked back up at Haruka beaming. "I always wondered what humans had here" She started giggling "I never would have expected this" As she started to touch her, Haruka grabbed onto the rock "Gently. It's, um, sensitive" Michiru pulled her hand back instantly "Does it hurt, am I hurting you?" She sounded terrified. Haruka reassured her quickly "No, nothing like that. It, feels really good actually. Like, _really _good" Michiru tilted her head "Then why should I be careful?" Haruka blinked.

Explaining human sexuality to a mermaid wasn't something she'd thought of before. In hindsight, this should've been a problem she saw coming when she started spending time with Michiru. She knew the second she became her friend they were going to end up in this kind of situation, but she figured Michiru would know more than she did. That was a pretty stupid assumption now that she thought about it.

"It's just, really intense" She tried to explain. "Like it feels so good it hurts a little bit" Michiru tilted her head even more looking completely lost. "You're just going to have to take my word on this one" Michiru looked down, deep in thought. "I saw humans having a picnic on the beach once when I was swimming along. It was a boy and a girl. She was sitting on him and moving around. Whatever they were doing they looked pretty happy doing it. I thought maybe it was something like when octopuses mate, And they can be pretty rough"

Haruka blinked again. "I have no idea, nor do I want to, about how octopuses have sex" Michiru giggled. "Is that what humans call it? Well, in the sea you figure out quickly how most creatures mate because they'll do it anywhere. Merfolk are the only kind that really hide away and do things privately, they'll find and claim trenches and caves as their love dens"

Haruka digested that for a moment. "We have a cave" Michiru gave her a sly grin "We do" She laughed and then added. "I didn't really think about that until now. Maybe I brought us to a cave in the first place subconsciously" Haruka grinned back "Have you been trying to seduce me this whole time?" Michiru got closer "And you weren't?" That got a chuckle from Haruka. "Maybe. I thought you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen the first time I laid eyes on you" They kissed again.

Haruka's phone started to ring from her jeans pocket. Michiru jumped back "That thing still scares me everytime it makes it's strange noises" Haruka laughed as she went to answer it. Her display showed it was her mother calling. She frowned, why would her mom be calling? Did she forget to do something at home?

"Hey mom, what's going on" Her mother answered calmly "It's a little late Haruka, out at 1:30 on a work night? Don't you have to be at the shop at 6:00 tomorrow? You were complaining about it yesterday" Haruka froze. She didn't care how late she was or if she'd be tired, she could only think of what horror would come from Michiru being home this late. "Uh, don't worry mom, I'm at a friend's house for the night" Her mother scoffed "You don't have friends Haruka. If you were a boy I'd tell you to stop thinking with the wrong head" Haruka frowned. She was technically right, she was with a girl doing questionable things at the moment, but it was still rude. "Whatever, I'm fine. I'll see you whenever I get back" She hung up. Her relationship with her mother was complicated to say the least.

She turned to Michiru "You need to get home right now. It's 1:30. Michiru's eyes went wide in shock. She looked away in thought "Hmm" She looked at the water as she spoke "Maybe… we could stay here? It would be easier to play off that I slept over at a friend's house"

Haruka smiled at her "Yeah, I think that sounds like a great idea"


End file.
